The Real World
by TitaniumStories
Summary: We have all read a story where someone is sucked into Minecraft. But what about sucked out? YES! HEROBRINE! This is also Team Crafted and an OC story! NO bad language! The cover will be changed.
1. First Look

**Yo people and welcome to my first book! At the end of the chapter ill say more but for right now… READ!**

The gleaming blue sword rose in the air, then fell and stabbed his victim. Herobrine grinned in pleasure. He ignored the dizziness that had started as he grabbed his diamond sword.

But after a little while the pain in his head grew stronger. He struggled to keep his blocky legs moving forward. Something wasn't right. His vision clouded as he collapsed to the ground. He couldn't take it anymore, and the blackness overtook him.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Herobrine woke feeling weird. He didn't feel right. His body seemed to be more flexible as he struggled to sit up. He tried to raise a blocky hand to rub his face when he found that his arm wasn't blocky, neither were his hands. At the end of his wrist there was a weird round thing with long weird things attached that he found he could move.

It took him a bit to realize that this was his hand. Looking at the rest of his body, he found he was thin but muscular. His broad chest rose and fell rapidly as he realized he definitely wasn't in Minecraft. He slowly stood, wobbling slightly at his new found flexibility. He shook his head and a dark brown lock of hair fell in front of his face. Going cross-eyed to look at it he didn't notice a door open and someone enter.

"Wow... Nice costume!" The person said looking him up and down. The person was wearing a shirt with an enderman face on it and jeans. His light blonde hair was slightly curly and hid his forehead from view.

Hoping he didn't look like that Herobrine said, "Um ok." He would have killed the person on the spot if he had his diamond sword but as he looked around he realized it wasn't there.

"My gosh! You even got the eyes!" Heroine was glad he still has his white eyes. Turning to his right he saw a reflective surface and got a glimpse of himself. He still wore his cyan colored shirt with darker blue jeans and grey shoes. His eyes even glowed slightly.

"So hey… um I know you're not the real Herobrine since hes a videogame character but can I still have your autograph?" The guy's eyes were hopeful but that did nothing to Herobrine. He had know idea what and autograph was. Luckily he was spared answering when the door opened again.

A man walked in that looked about 20 or 19 years old. He had curly brown hair and a small beard was it? He had dark eyes that were still alight with happiness and his mouth was curved in a wide grin. He turned and yelled to someone outside…

"Ill be back Jason!" there was a pause then, "No Im not pooping! Why would you want to know!" He turned shaking his head then spotted the two people.

"OH MY GOSH ITS SKYTHEKIDRS!" The blonde person yelled happily. Herobrine was just staring at… Sky was it? Sky gave a dramatic bow.

"Hello! It is I sir Sky of the Majestic Butter!" He said, his grin spreading impossibly farther.

"OH MY GOSH CAN I CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" the blonde asked hopefully. 'What's with this kid and autographs?' Herobrine thought.

"Well it is Minecon sooooo of course! Just wait outside and ill get you one in a bit." Sky said. The blonde rushed out of the tiled room. **This is a bathroom if you haven't guessed.**

"Wow thats a good costume!" Sky said to Herobrine."

"Yeah I've heard." Herobrine mumbled.

"Well hey, what are you doing in here? Its Minecon! If you don't know where you're going then I can show you around." Sky said. Herobrine had know idea what Minecon was but it sounded like something to do with minecraft and he wanted to find a way back into the game so he reluctantly accepted Sky's offer.

"Ok! As soon as I finish i'll introduce you to my friends then ill show you around!" Sky walked into a stall and closed the door.

Herobrine really had know idea what was happening, know idea how he got to this place, and know idea what an autograph was. This was going to be a long day.

**Ok so that was the first chapter. As you can see this is a reverse to people getting sucked into Minecraft and now someone got sucked out. Ill try to update every couple of days but with school it might be hard.**

**Ok so remember to review, favorite, and as always READ!**


	2. TeamCrafted

**Ok so chapter 2! Now we are getting introduced to TeamCrafted (before people left) So in this book there will be Sky, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, Jerome, Mich, Mudkip, SSundee,and maybe Bodil40 but ill have to see what you guys want.**

…**..**

"Sky! What took you so long?" a guy with thick eyebrowsand thick brown hair approached Sky and Herobrine.

"I was pooping!" Sky said with a cocky grin. Jason rolled his eyes and spotted Herobrine.

"Wow sweet costume!"

"I've heard." Herobrine muttered. He really wanted to get away from these people that clearly had some brain problems but mastered the urge. He needed to figure out what was happening.

"Jason this is… is… wow I don't know your name! Whats your name?" Sky asked.

"Um… Brian." It was the closest thing to Herobrine he could think of..

"Well, Jason this is Brian, Brian this is Jason! Or MinecraftUniverse!" Sky clapped his hands then said, "Jason, want to help me find the others? I want to introduce them to Brian!"

"Sure Adam." Herobrine for a second was confused but then realized 'Sky' obviously wasn't this weirdo's real name.

They walked for a while, Sky and Jason pointing things out to Herobrine. There was a huge crowd, people were lined up at tables getting pieces of paper from the people at the table (autograph). People were sitting at computers lined up against a wall and even from a distance he could see the blocky world of Minecraft. Sky and Jason led Herobrine over to a table with a couple people at it.

"Ty come over here a sec!" Jason called then said to Sky "We'll introduce them one at a time."

"Waz up?" He asked coming over. Herobrine stared at his long, dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. His bangs covered most of his right eye, his eyes were a dark brown.

"Ty this is Brian." Sky said to him. Ty looked at Herobrine and said,

"Wow, thats a sweet costume." He was nodding his head as he said it.

"Thanks." Herobrine muttered. He really wanted people to stop calling it a costume.

"Wow Ty, you got yourself quite a lot of Fan Girls." Jason said looking at the line in front of Ty's empty seat. Ty punched Jason's shoulder.

"Ooooo! Look at that guys costume!" A girl said loudly. Herobrine could feel his face go red. One more person call it a costume and they are DEAD. A lot of the girls began whispering and giggling, all except for one in the line. She just gave the girl's backs a glare and then continued to look around.

"So Brian, want to meet the rest of TeamCrafted?" Sky asked with a mischievous grin. Ty shook his head and Jason got an identical look to Sky's.

"Um…" But before Herobrine could finish Sky called,

"TEAMCRAFTED!"

"Oh no" Ty muttered. The men sitting at the table laughed and jumped to their feet. The one with short blonde hair and a slight spike at the front said to the man next to him,

"Yo biggums, I think the Hunger Games are starting! Ima gonna win!"

"No biggums, you got this all wrong… Ima gonna win!" Both men laughed, really hard.

"Yo, this is the Mudkip!" Sky began to rap and the people began to clap to the beat. 'My goodness, are these people zombies?' Herobrine thought to himself.

"Hes a fish," The guy introduced as the Mudkip glared at Sky, "This is, SSundee! Hes all derpy!" The tall blonde guy laughed and Herobrine guessed that was SSundee. "This is Jerome the bacca! He is weird!" The shorter blonde one began to try and chase Sky. "Ah! Thats the bajancanadian! He is weird as well!" Sky gave released a dramatic scream as Jerome's friend also chased Sky. Now they were running around the line of people for autographs. Sky called desperately, "Thats Ty! He has long hair!" Ty didn't seem offended by that statement and just shook his head with a wide smile. Now Sky began making weird spitting noises and banging on the table along with the tune, the fans were clapping still.

"Thats Jason! He like pigs!" Jason just smiled. "And Ima Sky! I gotta run!" Sky stoped banging on the table and ran for his life from Mich (Ty had whispered that he was also called Mich) and Jerome. Sky called over his shoulder, "Thats everyone who is here! Don't Do This!" He screamed as the two guys tackled him.

'These are a buch of 5-year olds!' Herobrine thought.

…..

**Alright! Some of Team Crafted has been introduced! Let me know about Bodil40 and if you want him in the book as well! And um, yah…**

**Don't forget to Review, Fav, and READ! TS out!**


	3. Girl, Secrets, Reviled

**Yo dudes and dudettes and welcome to the next chapter! Just so you know, I do except OCs and Herobrine will meet a special someone! His girlfriend is not technically an OC since she is based off of my girlfriend but hey… she has to be in it! Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

…**.**

Herobrine just stood and watched as Sky ran for his life. Sky still had a mad grin on his face so Herobrine didn't know why he was screaming, especially in the middle of a place full of people. Herobrine looked at the rest of Team Crafted. Ty and Jason were arguing about some map that a person called 'Bodil' made. SSundee was sitting and signing autographs with great enthusiasm. The Mudkip was talking to a fan which surprised Herobrine. He didn't understand why these people were ok with talking to complete strangers.

"Yo Brian," Herobrine turned to see that Jason and Ty had stopped arguing. "how did you get such a good costume?" Herobrine was really considering punching the living daylights out of Jason but he was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Well, I would think its real. Its not exactly possible to make your eyes glow and it would take a long time to make is and I doubt he would do all this work just to have to take it off in just a few hours." The 3 men stared at the girl. She had golden brown hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin. Her hair lay straight down her back and the bangs slightly covered one eye. Her body was thin but the white jacket she wore drew his attention right back to her pale eyes.

"What?" jason asked that shook Herobrine from his trance. He was Herobrine! He shouldn't be looking at a girl like that!

"Basically, I think that either he got some major plastic surgery, or, he has always looked like that." Herobrine realized that she didn't think he was wearing a costume and he couldn't help but smile at that. To his surprise she smiled as well, her red lips framed her white teeth and he couldn't help but stare.

"Oh c'mon! Know one naturally has glowing white eyes!" Ty said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and you can't get plastic surgery to get glowing white eyes!" Jason said. Before the girl could answer Herobrine asked a question.

"Whats your name?" It was a simple question but Herobrine still mentally slapped himself. What was he doing!? He needed to get back to Minecraft! Not go meeting people and get distrakted by a pretty girl! 'Did i just think that?'

"My name is Jade." **(No thats not my girlfriends name)** Herobrine smiled. Jade, that was a nice and simple name.

"Well nice to meet you." He said, inclining his head.

"Oh don't tell me you are gonna start flirting with her?" Jason asked with a wide grin.

"Yah, its awkward enough to be standing here and watch Sky get tackled by two grown men!" Ty said.

"Are you sure they are grown men?" Jade asked with a sly grin. "They seem more like 5-year olds. But I am a fan so I won't insult them." Herobrine couldn't help but laugh.

Ty and Jason joined in with the laughing after a minute or two, realising that Jade wasn't insulting them specifically.

"So Brian, is this your first time at Minecon?" Jade asked.

"Yah…" Herobrine still didn't understand what Minecon was and he also wanted to see how the players played Minecraft. He could see the people playing it on the far side of the room.

"Well if you want we can go look around? I keep seeing your eyes dart to the computers on the wall." She asked. He didn't realise she had seen him looking over there! But his urge to see how these people played over powered him so he agreed.

"Great! Come on!" Jade said happily and began leading him over to the far wall. When they reached it and saw how they played, he didn't understand how they did it. Having one hand on a weird mouse thing and the other pressing little buttons on a black board, it just didn't make sense! Also these people had their eyes wide open and were staring at the screen so hard that the building could be on fire and they wouldn't notice. Herobrine smirked and really consider testing that theory.

"What happened?" Jade's stern voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" He asked.

"How did you get out of Minecraft?" When she saw the shock on his face she rolled her eyes and said, "Look, its a little obvious. I was one of the first people here and didn't see you, also Sky just comes back from the bathroom with some guy that I was positive had never walked in, AND I can see confusion written all over your face seeing these weirdos." She said gesturing to the people on the computers.

'Oh no'

….

**Ok so… someone found out about Herobrine, and he is freaking out! Yah…**

**Jade (my actual girlfriend not the character): Yah! You put me in your book! XD**

**Me: Well you told me to!**

**Jade: And you wrote it similar to the way you and I first met!**

**Me: Ok well I need to finish the chapter but you can do the outro with me. Also Jade will be joining me for most of the chapters.**

**Remember to Review, Favorite, and READ! TS out! **


	4. Two Men

**Yo everyone! **

**Jade: Hello! welcome to chapter two!**

**Four. chapter four. Also sorry it took so long to update! Ok lets not hold you guys up any longer and read!**

…**..**

"I, uh, I… Don't know what you are talking about." He said hesitantly.

"Oh yes you do!" Jade said almost angrily. He looked at her with searching eyes. He sighed.

"I was killing a person, passed out, woke up in the bathroom." She looked at him for a molment then shrugged.

"Ok, what are we going to do?" Jade asked.

"We?"

"Yes, WE." She said firmly. Herobrine looked shocked. No one had ever wanted to help him. Especially a girl as pretty as this! He shook his head. 'No distractions!' He told himself firmly.

"Well, I don't know."

She looked around then her eyes lit up.

"we could always talk to the creator!" She said happily. He smiled. As she grabbed his wrist gently and began to guide him through the crowd a girl nearby screamed in excitement.

"OMG its Herobrine! EEEEEE!" He looked at the girl in shock as she ran forward with a phone, hugged him and took a picture.

"What the?" He said shocked. He looked at Jade who was holding in a laugh at his expression.

"Hi im Sharon and Im SUCH a big fan!" She said happily. Herobrine managed to get a good look at her. She was wearing light pink glasses and had brownish blondish hair and had brown eyes. she wore a light pink hoodie and wore some light blue jeans and some sky blue slipons. all Herobrine could think was, she looked similar to Jade in some way.

"Hey Sharon." Jade greeted. Sharon looked at her and said,

"Wow! It's Herobrine! I can't believe it!" Herobrine was stunned. not only did these two look alike, they sounded alike and from what it seemed, knew each other.

"Brian, this is Sharon. She is my little sister." Jade said to him.

"Hello." He greeted her with a slight bow of his head. Sharon squealed excitedly.

"OMG Im sorry, you are just so cool! I mean I know you aren't the real Herobrine but still!" She said happily. Herobrine sighed in relief. So she didn't notice that he seemed to appear out of no where.

"Well Sharon, later we can all meet up if you would like? I'm showing Brian around." Jade said. Herobrine shot her a grateful look.

"Ok! howz about… mmm… Lunch?"

"Ok." Jade answered. Jade grabbed Herobrines' wrist again and pulled him away from her excited little sister.

"Little sister?" He asked Jade with a smirk once they got away.

"Yeah. She reacts like that to a lot of celebrities." she paused, "But she has never got to join one for lunch." Herobrine rolled his eyes.

They approached a long table at the front of the room where there were several people sitting. Jade led him to two people in the middle. One wasn't bald but didn't have much any hair which was dark brown. He also had a beard.

The second man had longer, reddish blond hair and was rather thin. He had wire rimmed glasses on and he also had a beard thing.

"Hello." Jade said to the two men. They smiled and held out their hands for them to shake as they said,

"Hello, Im Notch and this is my partner Jeb." Notch said gesturing to the red hair guy. Jeb spotted Herobrine and gasped.

"WOW! I haven't seen a costume since well… ever!" Herobrine said a pained thankyou.

Herobrine noticed that Notch was looking at him with an interested expression.

"I must say… that is a very good costume. Im surprised I didnt see you arrive." Notch stated. Jade glanced at Herobrine with an expression that plainly said 'I think hes got it!'.

"I guess I snuck in." Jade rolled her eyes. Notch stood and told the rest of the men that he was going to walk around and left the table making a slight motion for Herobrine and Jade to follow.

Once they were in a private corner Notch turned to them.

"How did you get out of the game?" He asked herobrine.

"I was hoping you would know." Herobrine said sadly, realising that Notch probably had know idea how to fix this.

"Well Im sorry to say that I don't. I could check the coding of the game but other then that there isn't anything I can do. Until I figure something out you will be stuck here."

"But, where am I going to go?" He asked. Jade spoke up.

"You could rent an apartment at a Hotel like what I'm doing? I could pay for you since you don't have any money and we will have to get you some new cloths but that will be fine." Herobrine shook his head.

"No. I at least know what money is and I don't want you spending yours for me! Ill figure something out." Jade crossed her arms and shook her head. Neither noticed that Notch was grinning in amusement at the two.

"I refuse to let you. You are going to get a Hotel room and new cloths and I will pay for them."

"You might as well listen to the girl Herobrine." Notch told him as he started back to his table promising to figure something out.

"Fine, fine. Well, what time is it? I don't think your sister would be pleased if we were late." Herobrine chuckled and Jade grinned.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

"I thought Herobrine would cause chaos! Not get himself a little girlfriend!" A man yelled in anger. The small man next to him quivered in fright.

"M-master, m-maybe we could u-use this to an a-advantage?" The smaller man had a squeak of a voice. He had long blond hair that was filthy and hung around his small head in shame. Around his blue eyes was blackness indicating he had been punched in the face recently. The pale flesh on his arms was covered in bruises and cuts. He wore a torn up, black jacket over a filthy shirt splattered in blood, but it was suspected to be his own. His torn jeans were baggy and the shoes he wore were tight on his large feet. in other words this small man looked like a very abused slave.

"How, you pathetic excuse for a man?" The taller man snarled.

"W-well he cares f-for her. If w-we take her, w-we might make him… angry enough to k-k-kill?" the taller one thought for a moment. He had indeed noticed the way Herobrine looked at the irl. And if they could blame it on one of the humans!

"Alright. Good idea. Why don't you go get the girl? She may be able to assist. At least more than you." The blond man bowed before hurrying off. The taller man walked to the window, revealing his features.

He had wavy, raven colored hair that was neatly done. His pale skin seemed to shine in the sunlight, making him look somewhat like a vampire. He wore an expensive looking suit and shoes. But his eyes caught most attention. The were black, and looked as though dead. His eyes looked empty of life, like the person using them had passed away.

"Herobrine will destroy the pathetic humans, hye will make it possible for the Fallen to finally gain control."

…..

**Ok! You get a glimpse of our villain. **

**Jade- I feel bad for his servant though.**

**I know but don't worry. He will be put out of his misery soon enough.*evil laugh* Also let me know if you want this to be a supernatural story. I can easily make it one. Also those who created an OC, don't worry they will be entered! Also I hope you are ok with how I use them. If you have anything specific you want for it leave it in the comment below or if you have an account PM me. **

**Jade- Ok enough, we need to finish the chapter!**

**Ok ok, Remember to Review, Favorite, and READ! TS out!**


	5. Who's da bad guy?

**OK welcome to chapter… -Jade**

**Five!-Me**

**OK welcome to chapter five and… enjoy! Also be warned! TS is not good at making jokes! Ah! Don't do dis! ***gets pushed away from computer*

…**..**

"Hey, where did Brian and Jade go?" Deadlox asked Sky. It had been several hours since they had last seen them. Jade and Brian had been talking to Notch.

"Don't know buddy." Sky said as he looked around. It was almost time to go and they didn't want to just leave. Yeah TC had only met those two today but they considered them part of the group. Sky thought of them as friends already and wanted to make sure they were ok before he left.

"Well we have to leave soon. I doubt the Hotel would be pleased if a group of loud adults came stomping through." Bajin stated. Jerome laughed and put on a low voice and began stomping around.

"Beware! I'm a loud ADULT! RUN!" Everyone who heard laughed heartily.

"Goodness then we better run." They turned to see Jade and Brian. Jade was nodding as she said that and Team Crafted burst out laughing.

"Yeah, we don't want to be anywhere near a loud baca." Ssundee gasped out as he laughed. He then made himself sound like a reporter and said, "A warning goes out to the public as a loud Baca enters a Hotel in Vancouver, Canada. You are commanded to buy lots of cake ." Jade snorted while Herobrine just looked confused. He had know idea what a Baca was and what Vancouver or Canada was. He promised himself to find out.

"Cake? Really?" the Fish (Mudkip) asked.

"Minecraft mode activated!" Ssundee yelled and flicked off his sunglasses.

"Oh great." Ty muttered. Jason, Jade, Ty, and Herobrine stood back as they watched Ssundee run around, creeping the crap out of Sky, Fish, Mich, and Jerome. Sky was trying to run away when the speaker turned on and froze. Ssundee rammed into him and they both fell over leading to them almost not hearing the announcement.

'_Alright everyone its time to go! Thankyou for joining us today and enjoy the rest of your evening!'_

"Yo Brian, where are you staying? Do you live around here?" Bajin asked as they left the building. Herobrine sighed and said,

"Jade is paying for a… Hotel room for me." Team Crafted could tell he wasn't happy about this so they burst out laughing.

"Ill never understand girls." Sky whispered to him.

"I have a girlfriend." Ty said and they all looked at him.

"Yeah, havent you had a girl the longest out of us?" Jerome asked. Deadlox nodded. Herobrine was quite confused. Girlfriend? Was that just a friend thats a girl? He had know idea.

After about an hour, Jade and Herobrine were at the front desk of a large Hotel. Herobrine looked around as she payed for a room for him. He looked out the window. Herobrine had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. That didn't feel right because HE was usually the one watching other people.

"Hero?" Jade waved her hand infront of his face. Herobrine snapped back to reality and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Come on, I need to show you how to get around this place."

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

"You wished to see me Master?" The man turned away from the glowing orb in front of him and rested his black eyes upon the person. Her hair was darkish pinkish-red and purple with random white streaks. Her skin was almost as pale as her master's and her clothing only emphasised it. She wore a black choker with a silver star charm, a large dark purple sweater, black fishnet fingerless gloves, dark denim shorts, black leggings, and silver converse boots. The thing about her that drew all eyes were the dark pink and purple wings folded against her back. She took pride in these mainly because her master was the one that got them for her.

"Yes indeed Nova. I wanted you to, interfere, Herobrine's relationship with that human. Maybe kidnap the girl? I don't care how you do it as long as you bring me the girl so that Herobrine's wrath may be felt upon Team Crafted."

"May I ask why you want revenge on the pathetic group?" She had known for quite some time that her master had some very dark plans for the group but never understood why. Nova watched as her master stood thinking for a moment.

"Before I took on the powers I used to only poses within the game, I had a slight friendship with them. But of course they throw me out! They cast me away like some piece of scum!" His magic flared around him, the purple tentacles reaching the walls in his anger. Nova shivered with fright and nodded quickly, ready to do as her mast wished.

As Nova left, her master calmed down enough to look at the glowing orb which now showed Herobrine and Jade, sitting in a room while she explained a bunch of useless stuff to him. The image changed to look at a room where all of Team Crafted sat around, talking and laughing.

"Thought you got rid of me did you? Well, Seto doesn't play games anymore."

…**.**

**Jade- …**

**Me- Well there you have it! Um… Nova was made by Novaglare, go check them out and…**

**Remember to Review, Favorite, and READ! **


	6. Power

**Jade- Alright welcome to chapter...6 , yes I remembered the chapter Number!**

**Me- Yes you did. Also sorry for the long wait! With the Holidays we had a hard time getting a chance to update!**

…

"Ok so a phone is a weird box that you talk through?" Herobrine and Jade sat on the bed facing each other. Everyday for 5 days they had gone over different things. Right now he was trying to understand what in the world a phone was.

"I guess you could say that. But its a lot more complicated than that so we might as leave it for now." She smiled brightly again and once more, Herobrine found himself enchanted by her smile. Her smile just brightened up the hole room. Her long brown hair seemed to glow whenever she smiled and her eyes just sparkled like diamonds. 'Stop thinking like that!' he mentally screamed at himself.

"Ok." He thought for a minute then said, "How do you people play Minecraft? I saw the way you guys did it a few days ago and _That_ looks complicated!" Jade giggled and launched into the explanation. She explained all the letter keys and the mouse, that really confused Herobrine, and how people manage to do both at the same time while they stare at the screen like zombies.

"Ok so now do you wanna-" But she was cut off when her phone rang. Herobrine practically jumped out of his skin at the noise. She picked it up with a small laugh then answered it.

Herobrine could only hear her side but that didn't stop him from listening in.

_Hello?_

_Oh hey! Wait, how did you get my number _*small laugh*

_Wow! Ok! So how are you? Did you need something?_

*Glances at Herobrine then smirks* _I think that would be fun!_

_Yeah Im sure he doesn't have anything planned._

_Yes he is at my apartment why? _*gets a really grossed out look*

_EWW! How can you even THINK that!? Yuck! _

_Ok ok yes we will play just let me know what time._

_Ok sounds good! m' bye!_

She turned off her phone while shaking her head.

"What was that all about?" He asked her.

"That was Adam, no idea how he got my phone number, and asked if we want to join them in a video they are making for minecraft. You want to?" Herobrines' curiosity got the batter of him so he nodded. Even though he still hadn't learned what a 'video' is.

"Great! Come over here!" He clambered off the bed and walked over to the computer. She made him sit down and started up minecraft for him. She had bought him an account even though he said that she had done enough for him.

"Ok so remember how to play?"

"Murder everybody?" He smirked at her expression. Then she figured it was a joke and Jade was suddenly on the floor laughing.

"It wasn't that funny." he grumbled. That laugh had thrown him off guard and for a second he couldn't remember what he was doing.

"No sorry." She gasped. "Just the fact that in this game that is exactly what you are suppose to do. We are playin' Hunger Games!" Herobrine smiled widely and responded with,

"Then I guess i'm gonna win." She smiled and got him onto the server with headphones on. Then she connected him with the call Sky, Jerome, Deadlox, and TrueMu were on. Suddenly he heard their voices. He was so shocked he didn't notice Jade leave the apartment to go to hers.

"Jerome! Without Mitch you're not goin' to win!" Jason explained with an exasperated tone.

"Ima gonna win da Hunder Gamez!" Jerome yelled loudly.

"Hey Brian." Deadlox said as he heard Herobrine mutter something like 'loud two year olds'.

"Hi."

"Hey you even have a Herobrine skin!" Sky said as his character ran up to him, they were in the waiting room.

"Yeah, Jade thought it would be funny."

"Man im glad I don't have a girl controlling my life!" Jerome said happily.

"Yeah, you have your mom." Jason retorted.

"Don't you bring me mother into dis!" Jerome said playfully.

"My girlfriend doesn't control me. I'm untameable." Ty announced proudly.

"Where is Jade?" Jason asked as Jerome and Sky began to ask Ty a bunch of weird questions.

"She was at my place a minute ago." Herobrine said as he looked around. Where did she go?

"Well don't worry about it! She just sent a text saying she can't and to play without her!" Sky said to the group as he paused his questioning.

"O-ok." Herobrine muttered. He wasn't to sure about this. He didn't have a good feeling. Just that moment the game began and suddenly they were all running to center. He was about to run when he noticed a Diamond sword in his inventory. He smirked and instead ran off, away from center. He didn't notice a REAL diamond sworn appeared on the bed behind him.

"Yo brian! Where are you going!?" Jerome asked as he turned his player on time to see Herobrines' running into the trees.

"Im going to win." He said in a low voice which startled the other boys. They shrugged and continued playing.

Yeah, so what Jerome had 4 kills and Sky had 3, Jason had 1 and Ty had 2? None of them were compared to the 9 kills done by Brian and they had only been in the game 5 minutes. The other guys talked while Herobrine just made his character run through the forest, killing everyone he came across. The chat section was going haywire about him, saying that he already had a diamond sword and that none of their weapons seemed to do damage. Many were saying the real Herobrine had joined and that only made his smirk wider. He could feel the muscles in his body tingle as a strange sensation went through him. He felt powerful.

It reminded him of how he felt in the game, when he could fly, when he could run and look like a streak of light, when he could kill without the blink of an eye. His senses seemed to sharpen and that was when he could feel the pull of his real diamond sword. He took off the headphones and turned in his seat to see his sword on the bed, practically glowing. His eyes stuck to it. Then he remembered that Jade had not joined. But he was sure she would? She had seemed so excited.

He glanced at the phone. He could hear the guy's voices from the headphones, asking what happened to him but he ignored it as he walked to the phone. Next to the numbers was a piece of paper with Jade's number on it along with a smiley face. He typed it in.

'_Hello, you have reached Jade Witemore. Sorry but I am not here at the moment so why don't you leave a message and I will get back as soon as I can! Thankyou!'_

Herobrine growled with anger. He felt power, pulsing through him. He felt anger. Thoughts that he had never thought before were running through his mind. _How dare someone take whats mine?!_

He jumped to his feet, not caring that he didn't remember sitting down.

Herobrine, was coming out to play.

…**.**

**Jade- Oh goodness, oh goodness, oh goodness, oh goodness!**

**Me- Calm down Jade! Hey, if anyone can be my… what's it called? Beta reader? I would really appreciate it! If you want to just PM me and yeah…**

**Remember to review, favorite, and READ**


	7. Where is She?

**Me- Ok, in the comments we received a request to explain how Jade and I met. Now we were thinking that we might as well do somthing so what we decided is that we will write the story for you in our profile. So if you want to read it, all you have to do is go to the TitaniumStories profile and you could find it.**

**Jade- Matt is weird.**

**Me- Of all things you could have typed! Anyway, enjoy chapter 7! Also Jade wrote most of this chapter.**

…**..**

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Seto stared at the glowing orb as he watched Jade set Herobrine up to play Minecraft with the other pathetic mortals. His smooth features twisted as he smirked when Jade left. Nova had gone to wait at the girl's room earlier.

He rubbed his hands together and a purple glow emanated from them. The magic twisted and turned through the air as he shifted the scene, causing the famous Diamond Sword to appear on the bed. He began forcing power into Herobrine. It was the same power that he had possessed while in the game. The purple tentacles floated through the air, his dark hair fluttered lightly and he smiled at the warm feeling of magic.

"MASTER!"a voice yelled behind the closed doors. Seto waved his hand and the door burst open to reveal an out of breath Nova, holding a tied up Jade.

"Well, well, well. Nicely done Nova." He inclined his head towards his winged friend who giggled.

"Thank You master. Can I ask what you plan to do with her?"

"I'll admit that I have absolutely no idea." He muttered. He stared at the Jaded eyes of, well Jade and thought. He wanted to destroy Team Crafted, then proceed to eliminate all those who underestimated him or his army. He smirked when he thought of his army, most thought Herobrine controlled the Nether, but they were wrong. Herobrine controlled all those Minecraftian mobs. Except the Enders and the Squids since they just suck.

A wide smirk appeared on his face.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS (Sky/Adam POV)

I sat quietly as I listened to my friends ask where Brian had gone. I had no idea why I said I received a text from Jade! I never did! I just came out and said it without even thinking. I guess I really wanted to play Hunger Games?

But I guess this game has been weird. Several times while running around the world I had seen Brian's character killing another player and it was insane! He was streaks of light most of the time. Maybe he hacked it or something I'm not sure but really. I had seen him get hit by the player's weapons and he didn't seem to get hurt at all! What is happening?

I turn my player around and see Brian's right behind me and I scream into my headset.

"ADAM!"

"What happened!?"

"Are you being attached or is this something else?" I ignore everything they say as I stare at his character for a moment before my screen goes black.

"Guys?" I get no response so that means the call was some how interrupted… that was creepy. How did Brian's character get to mine so quickly? And why did my computer shut down? The lights in my room flicker and die. Ok, this is creepy!

(3rd person POV)

Sky backed into the corner, staring around nervously. He tried the light switch but he already knew it wouldn't work. A voice echoed around the room, it sent shivers down his spine.

"_Where is she Adam?_" The question was asked so calmly and yet, it was like death.

"V-v-very funny g-guys." Adam stuttered out. A dark chuckle filled the room and to white orbs that had with smoke coming off of them appeared in front of him. Adam's mind immediately thought of Brian's minecraft player skin, Herobrine. He could barely make out the black outline of the man's body.

"_Im not playing games Adam. I know you didn't take her because you are too pathetic to do so._" The voice hissed and Sky flinched. "_But why I must ask did you lie about getting a text?_"

Sky's heart stopped. Was this person talking about Jade? Well duh, he thought. But I only told my friends… Brain?

"Brain?" The eyes glowed brighter as a cold sword was pressed against Adam's neck.

"_Funny, how easy it is to make up a name that sounds so similar to my real name. Now, why did you lie Adam?"_

"Turn on the lights." Adam didn't know where his courage came from but he had to be sure. Herobrine was supposed to be fictional. Brian cant be Herobrine! Can he?

**Me: Sorry if you think this chapter was short!**

**Jade: But I thought it would be good to end it right there considering its a totally Cliffy. XD**

**Me: Yeah anyway, this book may be seeming to go by quickly but believe me, its going to be longer. This is just building to the plot.**

**Jade: Yep so remember to review, favorite, and READ!**


End file.
